30 Day OTP Challenge
by GamecubeSlendy
Summary: Rated T for language and minor sexual content!
1. Chapter 1

**Just watched "Bad Little Boy" and I don't think I have ever fangirled that hard. So, I'm doing the 30 day OTP challenge. Today's Challenge: Holding Hands. Let the games begin!**

Fionna walked around the land of Aaa, her best friend and sister Cake at her side. Her normally clean, simple outfit was covered with mud and grass stains from a battle that took place only moments ago. The sun was hidden behind a field of clouds, showing no sign out peeking out for awhile. Next to her, Cake's pelt bristled.

"Girl, we gotta hurry home. It it looks like its gonna rain and my fur is NOT pretty when it frizzes!" Cake said, giving the sky the evil eye.

"I'm sure you'll be fine Cake. Look," Fionna said while pointing to the treehouse that was visible on the horizon,"We'll be home soon."

First there was one. Then another. Soon the sky was pouring raindrops onto the ground and making puddles. Cake was obviously displeased. Growing larger, she scooped up Fionna and raced to the treehouse.

"Why didn't do this earlier? It would've saved us like ten minutes of walking." Fionna mumbled.

"Trying to lose some pounds for the date with Mochro this weekend." Cake answered, slinking into the house through a window and shaking off the water from her fur. She instantly doubled in sized without even growing, her fur puffed out to its full extent.

"Uh...Cake?" Fionna said, stifling a laugh at her sister's idiotic appearance.

Cake scowled. "Why don't you just go smooch on your boyfriend?" she growled.

Fionna's face instantly went blood red. "W...w..What b...boyfriend?" she stutpickings poking down.

Cake smirked. "Oh don't think I don't see how you drool over Marshall when he's around." She teased.

"Well he's not my boyfriend and were just friends." Fionna said, crossing her arms.

"Friends don't drool over each other, sleep with a picture of each other, and..." Cake listed off.

"Don't say it! Fine. I like Marshall Lee, what's wrong with that?" Fionna mumbled, "Shouldn't you be fixing your fur or something?"

Shrugging, Cake went to the bathroom mumbling, "I just don't see why you haven't made your move by now."

Fionna gave a dramatic sigh before flinging herself on the couch. She was supposed to be a fearless adventuress and yet, she can't even muster up the courage to ask Marshall out on a simple date. Suddenly, she felt something grab her hand. She widened her eyes as her hand appeared to be floating in mid-air. Could it be? No...

A man appeared before her, her hand in his. "If you liked me you could've just told me, you know." Marshall said with a goofy smile plastered on his face.

A deep red blush crossed Fionna's face. "So what now?" she asked.

"We watch Heat Signature?" He said, raising a brow.

Fionna smiled. "Sounds good Marshy!" she said.

"Marshy?" he asked, smirking.

"I always call you that. Why do you look so surprised?" she inquired.

"Because it feels different." he purred in his dreamy voice, clutching her hand tighter.

**This is my first fanfiction in like 5 months XD Criticism welcomed, since I probably need it. Hopefully this didn't bore you to death!**


	2. Cuddling

**6 reviews in less than a day... I don't know about you guys but that's big for me. Thank you to everyone that reviewed! I'm terribly sorry about the misspellings and junk, my autocorrect likes to make typing a story the most difficult thing in the world. Hope you enjoy the second day of this challenge! **

**Cuddling **

Fionna propped her feet up on the table, her eyes glued to the screen playing Heat Signature. She could never figure out why she liked this movie. It had no plot, no romance, not even cool graphics. Nevertheless, she watched this movie every weekend.

Marshall Lee sat on the other end of the couch, looking at anything else but the movie. At one point, his gaze settled on Fionna.

This did not go unnoticed, for Fionna sideway glanced at him to find he was staring at her. She blushed, her heart pounding. "Why are you staring at me?" she asked shyly.

"Because your beautiful" Marshall replied matter-of-factly, "Does it make you uncomfortable?"

Fionna rolled her eyes. "No, it doesn't make me uncomfortable." she lied.

Marshall scooted closer to her, smirking. "Does this make you uncomfortable?" he asked, sitting extremely close to her.

"Marshall Lee I am trying to watch this movie." Fionna said sternly, looking straight ahead and hoping he didn't see her blush, hear her heart pounding.

Marshall put his arm around her shoulder, Fionna flinching.

Fionna sat stiff for a good ten minutes before giving in and laying her head in the crook of his neck and snuggling closer to him.

Marshall gave a triumphant smile and let his gaze shift from the horrible movie and the adventuress who seemed to be drifting off to sleep.


	3. GamingWatching a movie

**Hello again~ Today's challenge: Gaming/Watching a movie**

Fionna lounged on the couch, Cake making her famous bacon pancakes in the kitchen.

"When's Marshall coming over?" Cake asked.

"I dunno. Any minute now I guess." Fionna said, shrugging.

"You don't sound to excited. What's on your mind girl?" Cake said, putting the last of the pancakes on a plate and sitting next to her sister.

Fionna let out a frustrated growl. "I don't think I'm good enough for Mar..."

"DON'T YOU EVEN SAY IT!" Cake shouted, "I see the way Marshall looks at you, like the way Gumball looks at baking supplies and cookbooks."

Fionna just shook her head. "Nice try Cake but..." Suddenly her hand floated and mid-air. "Dammit Marshall Lee! You need to stop listening in on our conversations!"

Marshall appeared before her and kissed her hand, snickering. "Why would I? If I stopped, I'd miss conversations like these."

Fionna yanked her hand away irritably and set to finding BMA who was probably off somewhere on one of its odd adventures.

Marshall floated above the couch, Cake drumming her fingers on the arm of the couch. "What's up with her?" Marshall muttered mostly to himself.

Cake pricked her ears and shrugged. "It's her time of the month obviously. I'd suggest you not try anything tonight, Vampire. She'll open up a can of whoop ass on you and it won't be pretty."

Marshall awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck with his hand. "Well I think I'll go..." he said, drifting towards the window.

Just then Fionna came in with BMA who had on a cute little fedora. "So are we gonna play or what?" She asked, setting BMA down on the table and hooking up the controllers.

Marshall paused at the window. "Well...I...um..." he stammered.

Cake stood up, shaking her head. "He wants to play."

Marshall let out a sigh before snatching up a controller and floating right beside Fionna.

"I'm going to kick your butt!" She said, wildly pressing buttons on the BMA controller.

Marshall had let her win, sadly. But they played BMA for the rest of the night, Fionna winning at every single game.


	4. On a Date

**Hello again and welcome to day 4 of the challenge. I do want to point out from the last chapter that Marshall is a bit of a jerk and seems like that kind of guy. I want to thank everyone who reviewed and today's challenge: On a Date **

Fionna had been in the bathroom for hours, trying to wash off most of the mud and gunk from her body. Hygiene had never really been at the top of her list on things to do, but tonight was different. Marshall had asked her out on a date!

"Fionna, honey, are you okay in there?" Cake asked, knocking on the door.

"Yeah. I'll be out in a few." Fionna answered, putting on her bunny hat and tucking a few strands of hair underneath it.

"Well I'll be right out here if you need any help!" Cake shouted, leaning against the door.

After another ten minutes or so, Fionna walked out of the bathroom looking...well a cleaner version of her normal self. Her clothes showed no signs of having had grass stains or mud on them and her face had no mud on it for once.

"You went all out for this didn't you?" Cake laughed.

Fionna shrugged. "It's just a date."

Cake grew in size and towered over her sister. "Just a date? Fi! It starts with a date, then you get married, and then you have babies. So you need to dress nice for your date!" Cake said sternly.

"Geez, Cake, it's just Marshall. He doesn't really care." Fionna muttered.

Cake shrunk. "Well you just have fun, Fi. Don't have to much fun!" She shouted.

Fionna grinned at her sister before walking out the door. She was supposed to meet Marshall at his house.

As she walked, she could hear a voice coming from the trees. It sounded demonic, and she wasn't really up to fighting demons at any time of the day. She was forced not to bring any weapons because Cake said that its bad manners.

There it was again, but this time closer. She shuddered, walking faster.

Claws pinned her arms to her side and snatched her in its arms, Fionna kicking and screaming.

The creature flew up high, heading for the candy kingdom. It landed on top of the candy kingdom castle.

"Let me go you creep!" Fionna shouted.

The creature shrank down to show it was Marshall the whole time. He doubled over laughing.

"You should've seen your face!" He laughed.

Fionna punched him in the face, "You jerk! Take me home NOW!" She shouted.

Marshall rubbed his cheek. "Now why would I do that? The nights still young" He said.

"Marshall, now." She said, crossing her arms.

"I thought we could just play pranks on Gumball for the rest of the night but if you say so..." He said, stepping closer and picking her up.

Fionna raised an eyebrow. "What kind of pranks?" she inquired.

"Let's see...laxatives in his food, itching powder on his toilet paper..." He said listing things off.

Fionna grinned. "I may stay a little longer." She said.

Marshall smiled at her. " Now, I have a feeling we should kiss." He said, bending his head down to hers.

Fionna pushed his face away. "Not today Vampire boy!" She said.

Marshall frowned. "I will kiss you one day, you know."

"Just not today." She said.

So they played pranks on Gumball the rest of the night, Gumball red faced with anger and shouting at the help as to who was responsible for this.


	5. Kissing

**kissing**

Fionna stared at the item on the table, her mind conflicted. What will he think if she gives it to him? Maybe he won't return it, maybe he will. Will he think its lame?

"Fionna! Did you hear me?" Cake shouted.

Fionna blinked and snapped her head up to look at her sister. "Wah?" she said.

"I said, did you have fun with Marshall last night?" Cake said, narrowing her eyes.

"Yeah, we pranked Gumball practically the entire night. It was hilarious." Fionna said, smirking.

"Well you be careful around him baby girl." Cake said, standing up to go take one of her frequent beauty naps.

Fionna returned her gaze to the object. Making up her mind, she snatched it up and stuffed it in her pocket.

She walked toward the caves that held Marshall's house, not stopping once. When she finally came upon his doorstep she reached into her pocket and touched the small object, rolling it over in her hands. She had to do this.

Before she could even knock, Marshall opened the door looking rather surprised. "Oh, hey Fi." He said.

A small blush crept across her face. Attempting to hide it, she bent her head. Her hand shot out and in it contained the object.

Marshall clearly was confused by this. "What's this supposed to be?" He asked, picking it up out of her hands.

"A kiss..." She mumbled shyly.

"A kiss? Sweetheart, this is a thimble." he said, grinning at her ignorance.

Fionna looked up, shaking her head. "It's a kiss." She said sternly.

Marshall shook his head. Reaching his hand out, he took her by her waist and brought her closer to him. She let out a yelp as he did this. "This is kiss." he said, grabbing her chin and lifting her head up before bringing his mouth to hers.

It lasted a few seconds before he pulled back, smiling. Fionna's face was probably the reddest it has ever been. "Wasn't that ten times better than a thimble?" he laughed.

Fionna was unable to speak. She just stood there while Marshall smiled at her.

"Was that your first kiss?" he asked.

"Yes." She squeaked.

Marshall hugged her. "Well I'm glad to be your first." he said, winking.

Fionna blushed again, walking backwards.

"Where are you going?" he asked, floating towards her.

Fionna shook her head quickly and backed up even more, only to trip off the porch and get up hurriedly.

"You're so cute, you know that?" Marshall laughed.

Fionna continued to back out of the cave, with countless fails may I add, until she was out in the field.

** I know, I know. It's short. I had a lot going on today and had to type something up real quick. Ill try and make better stories so, yeah. Until tomorrow~**


	6. Wearing Each other's clothes

**I don't really know how to make them casually wear each other's clothes... So this ought to be entertaining! Marshall's POV and sorry for the short chapter. Had a lot going on today and very little time to type a chapter and publish it. **

"Come on out Fionna!" Marshall called from outside the bathroom.

"No! This is stupid!" Fionna shouted angrily.

"Fionna. This is a big step in our relationship" Marshall said with all seriousness.

"Putting each other's clothes on!?" She shouted once more.

"Please?" Marshall whimpered.

"Marshall, don't make me come out there. Please." Fionn cried.

"Why not? I have on your clothes!" He said.

"Your clothes don't fit." she said.

Marshall instantly felt bad. Her clothes were baggy on him, his clothes were obviously going to be tight on her. Rushing to his closet, he sifted through his clothes until he found what he was looking for. A band tee he had gotten years ago. It was huge on him.

"Fionna, I gave you the wrong clothes. Take these." He said, turning his head away from the door as Fionna snatched up the shirt.

A few moments later, Fionna came out in the huge shirt smiling.

Marshall smiled back. "So how do I look?" He asked, striking a pose.

Fionna doubled over laughing. "You look so ridiculous!" she laughed.

Marshall put his hands on his hips. "I like wearing a skirt. I feel so free." he said whimsically.

Fionna gradually stopped laughing and looked up at him. "So what was the point in this?" she inquired.

Marshall shrugged. "I just wanted to wear a skirt and a bunny hat and not be questioned on my manliness." He said.

"You're so stupid." Fionna said, shaking her head.

"And yet you're still dating me" he smiled.

"I'm dating you because your stupid. You make me feel smarter." she said.

Marshall gave a dramatic sigh. "That hurts. That really hurts." He cried.

Fionna hugged him. "Can we watch a movie now?" she asked.


	7. Cosplaying

"Fionna..." Marshall groaned.

"Marshall. This is a big step in our relationship," she smirked, "Besides, you can't look worse than me."

"This is for nerds! I can't be seen there! Fionna, I'm begging you." he pleaded from his his room.

"Fine. Ill just go with Gumball..." Fionna shrugged.

Before she could even take two steps, Marshall opened the door to his room. He was wearing a black tailcoat and black trousers. He had a white shirt on underneath with a black vest and a black tie. He wore black shoes and his eyes were red. "I hope you're happy." he grumbled.

Fionna grinned at him. "You look amazing Marshall! Or should I say Sebastian Michaelis" she said.

"What's the point in this!?" he growled.

"To have fun." she said, grabbing his gloved hand to lead him toward the door. She herself had her hair up in some kind of spiral pigtails. She had on a tiny red hat decorated with two pink roses and a white ribbon. Around her neck was a choker that resembled the hat. Her dress was Victorian Style, the colors being white, red, and pink. She had on light pink gloves and red shoes.

"So who are you supposed to be again?" he asked.

"Elizabeth Middleford." She answers, tugging him along.

"I feel like a dork." He muttered.

"You don't look like a dork. You look attractive." She said, smiling.

**So they went to a convention and were nerds together. Sorry for the short, not very well written chapters but these aren't really meant to be long well thought out chapters. **


	8. Shopping

**Shopping...there aren't even shops in Aaa! Thank you to all who reviewed, you guys are awesome. And yes, they were cosplaying as people from Black Butler. I just kinda chose that, I've never seen Sailor Moon or any of that. You will see the animes I've seen on my profile. So...yeah. Shopping**.

Marshall held up his umbrella, shielding him from the sun. "Hey Fi, you coming?" He called over his shoulder.

Fionna stumbled after him, a sword in her hand. "Calm down, I'm coming!" She shouted.

Finally she caught up to him and walked alongside him. "So where are we going anyway?" She asked.

"Nowhere that you will need a sword" he answered.

Fionna pursed her lips. "Better to be safe than sorry." she mumbled.

"I don't think any monster would bother. I mean come on," he motioned to himself, "I'm the vampire king. Not like they're going to win in a fight."

"I keep forgetting your a king." Fionna said.

Marshall nudged her. "So how does it feel to be dating a king?" he asked.

"Pretty great actually" Fionna laughed.

Marshall gave her one of his goofy grins before looking ahead. He stopped and wrapped his arms around Fionna's head, covering her eyes.

"Marshall! Get off of me." Fionna said, hitting at his arms.

Marshall shook his head. "No, now just walk forward." He commanded.

Fionna did as she was told until Marshall pulled her back and unwrapped his arms from around her head. Before her was a cheap looking stand that displayed items like swords and magic rings.

"Take your pick." Marshall said.

"Marshall! This stuff probably costs a ton." Fionna mumbled, gazing at a golden sword.

"Well, this guy owes me for saving his life. So it's free. Now pick something." Marshall said.

Fionna hesitantly grabbed the sword and lifted it up. "This thing is awesome!" she gasped.

The man behind the stand smiled. "Nice choice my dear" he said in a wheezy voice, "That sword is one of the best I have come across in my years."

"What does it do?" Fionna asked.

"Well, it doesn't exactly have magical powers like all the other swords but it looks cool eh?" He cackled.

Fionna looked at Marshall. "Can I have it?" she asked.

Marshall smirked. "Yeah." He nodded at the vendor before leading Fionna away from the stand. He bent his head close to hers and whispered "Don't talk to that guy ever again. Especially if I'm not around."

Fionna raises a brow. "Why not? He seems nice enough." She said.

"He's a registered sex offender. But he has nice stuff in his shop." He said.

Fionna gaped at him. "Uh...okay." She said.


	9. Hanging out with friends

**My deepest apologies to those who followed my story and were waiting patiently for another chapter. I meant to update it over the summer at the very least, but things happened and eh. Plus I'm just lazy. I'll try and make this chapter decent, but I make no promises.**

**And now, I present to you: Hanging Out with Friends!**

Marshall crossed his arms, turning his head from her pouting face. "Fionna, I don't want to go." he said firmly.

Fionna stood on her tiptoes and moved into his line of sight. "Marshall, c'mon. You and Gumball are, like, best friends. Why wouldn't you want to go to the Candy Kingdom?" she whined.

Marshall glared down at Fionna. "It's sunny outside." he claimed. He then reached his arms up over his face and dramatically faked pain. "Vampires don't like the sun, Fionna."

Fionna rolled her eyes and pointed her finger towards the umbrella Marshall kept at the tree house for emergencies. "There's an umbrella right there. You'll be fine if you stay under that." she said.

Marshall frowned and then floated down, grabbing both of Fionna's hands. "Listen, I don't want you hanging out with Gumball." he said quietly as if someone were eavesdropping.

Fionna blinked at him and her frown grew into a smirk. "You aren't going to be one of those boyfriends, are you?" she said, a glint in her eye.

He shook his head. "No, no. I mean, I know you liked him. I'm pretty sure he liked you to, if only briefly." he said, dropping one of her hands and pulling a strand of hair out from her hat.

Fionna smacked his hand away lightly and tucked the blonde strand back into the hat. "Marshall, you know I like you. Otherwise I wouldn't be..." she paused a bit on the next word, blushing lightly, "..dating you."

Marshall sighed, "Let's go." he mumbled, snatching the umbrella and opening it.

Fionna stared disapprovingly at him. "It's bad luck to open umbrellas indoors," she scolded.

He half-smiled, swinging his head over to her. "Oh please, I'm the demon king. Bad luck comes naturally to me." he chided, gliding out the door.

Fionna rolled her eyes and headed out the door as well, having to jog to catch up with him. Her hands rested at her sides, swinging with every step. She became uncomfortable with that motion and grabbed the straps of her pack, kicking her legs out in front of her as she stepped.

Marshall stared straight ahead, his gaze fixed on the tip of the Candy Castle. He held the umbrella in one hand and the other one dangled at his side. Sometimes he wondered what it'd be like to walk around on sunny days and not be in pain. But, he much preferred the darkness. Sun just didn't appeal to him in the least.

The two arrived at the Candy Kingdom, the Candy people greeting them with bubbly "Hello"'s and "Welcome back!"'s. Fionna smiled sweetly at the Candy people, she simply adored them. There didn't seem to be one bad Candy person in this kingdom, but sadly there were some. She came upon entrance to the castle and knocked, standing back.

They had waited for over a minute, which was much to long for Marshall to just be floating there. He snatched up Fionna by the waist and flew upwards, setting Fionna in the room and then crawling in himself. He looked around, "I never have liked this place," he muttered, a chill going down his spine.

Fionna raised a brow at him and looked around the room, "It's not that bad. It's a bit odd for a guy to have a purple and pink bedroom, but I think it's pretty." she said.

Marshall shrugged. "Whatever, lets just go find Gumball." he said, setting his feet on the ground and exiting the room.

Fionna followed him, but not before taking a small piece of gum from Gumball's bedpost and chewing on it. Marshall seemed to be way ahead of her since she didn't see him. She folded her arms, "Alright. I've been here multiple times, I can find my way around here." she said to herself, taking a left and opening a door to her right. Inside, she saw a familiar black figure curled up in the edge of the room. "Hey Mo-chro," she said. The horse thing said something in Morse code which she could not understand. She blinked. "If you see Gumball, tell him me and Marshall are here." she said, backing out of the room. It's not that she didn't like him, it was just she didn't understand anything he said.

She headed down the hall some, smelling the sweet scent of freshly baked desserts. She inhaled the scent, sighing. She followed it until she came upon a door labeled something, though it was badly smeared. She opened it, hit with the smell of cream puffs. She coughed some and looked up to see Gumball with a tray of cream puffs in his hand.

"Oh, hello Fionna. Wonderful day, isn't it?" he said in his usual tone, setting the tray of cream puffs on the counter and removing his oddly feminine mittens.

Fionna nodded. "Yeah," she said, spitting out the gum in the nearest trash can and breaking off a piece of the counter and stuffing it in her mouth. "Have you seen Marshall? I lost him while we were looking for you." she said.

Gumball turned his head, poking at one of the cream puffs. "I haven't seen him; maybe we should go look for him." he said, looking at her with a worried expression though it looked a bit forced.

Fionna nodded. "Alright," she said, turning her back for just a moment before being hit with what seemed like a cream puff. She turned back, Gumball having a cream puff on his head. He looked annoyed.

"Oh, honestly." he said in an angered tone, raising his arms and taking the cream puff off his head. He looked around when another cream puff hit him in the face.

Fionna didn't even have time to laugh, she was hit with one as well. She wiped the remains of the cream puff off of her face, frowning.

The lights went off.

Fionna felt herself being hit with what felt like millions of cream puffs. She ducked and put her hands over her head. She could hear Gumball shouting something that was barely understandable. Then, the sound of laughing.

The lights came back on and floating in the middle of the room was Marshall with cream puffs in his hands. "Why?" was all Fionna could manage to say.

Marshall tossed another cream puff at her, though this time she caught it with ease. "Because I was bored," he said simply.

Gumball stood up, "You said we were going to scare her! You weren't supposed to throw cream puffs at both of us!" he shouted.

Fionna took a bite of the cream puff. "So, you guys got together and decided you wanted to prank me?" she asked, her mouth full.

Marshall nodded. "Basically." he said simply.

She raised up, grabbing the remnants of the cream puffs and chucking them at Marshall. He tried floating around to dodge them but was still hit with quite a few.

"Hey, hey!" he said, smacking away cream puffs.

Gumball joined in, throwing some cream puffs at Marshall but was to weak to throw it very far.

And, they threw cream puffs at each other for awhile. Laughing and some people, not telling who (*cough* Gumball *cough*) were sobbing quietly to themselves at having cream puff all over them.


End file.
